Las puertas de Grecia
by ImNotGrace
Summary: "Vos dadme una palabra, y yo os dare una historia" Serie de drabbles y one-shots yaoi. Parejas principales- ZoSan, LawLu, ZoLu. Historia 11: Enamorarse [LawLu]
1. Prólogo

No intento lucrar con los personajes que se presenten en este fanfic. Absolutamente todos son de la propiedad de _Eiichiro Oda._

* * *

**¡Hola, gente guapa!**

Se que a todos les aburren los prólogos y muchos se los saltan la mayoría de las veces, incluyéndome. Pero me gustarían que leyeran esto ya que es realmente **importante**.

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esto **no es plagio**, ni de cerca.

Bueno, en este fanfic haré una serie de drabbles, viñetas y one-shots. La idea esta inspirada en el fanfic "_La cocina verde_" de Naghi-tan; por cierto, se los recomiendo mucho, las historias de dicha escritora son muy buenas.

Aclaró; que me haya inspirado para hacer esto en otro fanfic no significa que vaya a robar ideas o drabbles. Todo lo que leerán aquí sale de mi loca cabeza.

Aquí ustedes me pueden dejar **una palabra** para que sea la idea principal de la historia, y si lo desean también pueden dejar parejas. Trabajaré especialmente con las siguientes, por lo que la mayoría de los drabbles serán de ellos:

-Zoro/Sanji

-Law/Luffy

-Zoro/Luffy

Claro, si tienen deseo de otra pareja intentare complacerlos, pero principalmente serán las ya mencionadas. No tardare mucho en actualizar, exageradamente será una semana, pero mi idea es subir uno cada dos días.

Decidí hacer esto porque siempre se me ocurre una idea para alguna historia y la comienzo a desarrollar, pero poco tiempo después me llega otra idea, y dejó sin terminar la anterior. Les juro que tengo como treinta historias iniciadas, o a la mitad.

Así que mi mejor amiga me dijo que mejor comenzará haciendo drabbles u one-shots, así que seguiré su consejo. Quiero agradecer por adelantado a las personas que me acompañarán en este espacio, dándome ideas y ayudándome a crecer como escritora.

_Las puertas de Grecia_ será la recopilación de todas las historias que se me ocurran, o de las ideas que quieren que les de vida.

No se pongan límites al pedirme algún drabble u one-shot; sí me dicen —_Greece, quiero una historia LawAce, y la palabra que te daré será "alcohol"_— Yo me esforzare en cumplir lo que me has pedido lo más rápido que pueda.

Sin más que agregar, que comience.

**_Greece HK_**

* * *

PD. Aprovecho para agradecer a los lectores que me dejaron reviews en _Después del One Piece_, ustedes fueron los que me dieron el empujoncito para seguir escribiendo en esta gran comunidad.

**Maya, onepiecelove, ****Kathy, ****nodejaremihuella, ****heiwa uchimaki, ****ara, ****aiwo175.**


	2. Nieve

**Pareja:** Zoro/Sanji

**Advertencias:** Ninguna

**Número de ****palabras:** 300- Drabble.

**Categoría:** K

**Palabra impuesta por:** Kathy

* * *

**Nieve**

Zoro veía la escena desde dentro del Nido del Cuervo, era invierno, la mañana fría se podía contemplar nublada y la nieve caía lentamente en la cubierta del Sunny Go, dando una visión realmente hermosa. Desde pequeño al peliverde le gustaba ver la nieve, observar como los pequeños copos bajaban danzando desde el cielo, hasta caer en el firme piso, haciendo una capa blanca, que dentro de un tiempo se derretiría acabando hecha agua. Suspiro con pesar recordando que casi era Navidad, y debía de comprar un regalo para cada uno de sus nakamas.

Giró la vista dentro de su pequeño refugio, encontrándose sobre las cobijas a un rubio perdido en el reino de Morfeo. Dicho joven tapaba su desnudez con su largo abrigo verde. El espadachín sonrió y alejándose de la ventana empañada por la brisa helada, para acostarse de igual manera sobre las cobijas, al lado de su amante; levantó la mano y la posó sobre la cabeza del otro, jugando con el cabello de color oro.

Miro con diversión las graciosas cejas, las cuales causaban tantas disputas entre los dos, pero que a él tanto le gustaban -claro, eso era algo que nunca admitiría-, bajo su vista posándola en el par de ojos, que ahora yacían cerrados ocultando los orbes azules. Zoro no entendía porque el cocinero se empeñaba en tapar uno de ellos con un mechón de cabello, pero lo dejo pasar viendo la fina y respingada nariz que llevaba a cabo una respiración tranquila; luego desvió la vista a los delgados y pálidos labios, los mismos que había besado y mordido la noche anterior, e innumerables veces. El espadachín sonrió.

Y es que Zoro prefería ver a Sanji dormir que observar la nieve caer.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Era de esperar que la primera pareja fuera ZoSan :3 Tengo más pedidos que me mandaron por facebook, así que iré haciendo más historias para actualizar con más rapidez._

_Mañana subiré el siguiente pedido de Kathy, un ZoLu de título "Chocolate"._

_18/12/14_

_Greece HK_


	3. Chocolate

**Pareja:** Zoro/Luffy

**Advertencias:** Ninguna

**Número de palabras:** 245- Drabble.

**Categoría:** K

**Palabra impuesta por:** Kathy

* * *

**Chocolate**

A Zoro nunca le había gustado el chocolate. Desde que era un niño siempre le había parecido un dulce con sabor muy empalagoso y repulsivo. Lo cual podría justificar su actual ceño fruncido y mueca de desagrado al ver a su capitán sosteniendo una gran barra de chocolate, regalándosela con una enorme sonrisa.

—Gracias, pero no me gusta, Luffy.

El del sombrero de paja hizo un puchero, pero Zoro no estaba dispuesto a ceder esta vez ante su necio capitán, así que sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien— el pelinegro soltó un suspiro— Entonces me lo comeré yo.

—Adelante— el espadachín alzo los hombros en un gesto desinteresado, viendo al menor devorar el chocolate en un segundo.

Luffy vio a Zoro, este estaba sentado en la cubierta, con la espalda apoyada en la barandilla del barco y los brazos atrás de su cabeza. Sonrió y se acercó a su primer oficial para sentarse en su regazo, y antes de que el peliverde pudiera reaccionar, junto sus labios con los de él.

Fue un beso tierno y lento, que el espadachín no tardo en corresponder, sintiendo en su boca el sabor de Luffy combinado con el del chocolate. El beso se prolongó hasta que ambos tuvieron que respirar. Zoro sonrió antes de volver a posar sus labios en los de su pequeño amante. Tal vez si le gustaba un poco el chocolate después de todo.

Siempre y cuando lo comiera desde la boca de su capitán.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado, aún tengo muchos pedido que me mandaron de facebook, así que los subiré pronto. Gracias por comentar onepiecelove, carita feliz y __, ya estoy trabajando en sus pedidos. El siguiente capítulo se llamará "cómico"._

_Por cierto, me han llegado algunos comentarios donde me piden que explique la diferencia entre one shot, viñeta y drabble, así que aquí va:_

_Drabble: 100 a 500 palabras._

_Viñeta: 500 a 1000 palabras._

_One shot: más de 1000 palabras._

_¡Gracias po sus comentarios!_

_18/12/14_

_Greece HK_


	4. Cómico

**Pareja: **Law/Luffy

**Advertencias: **Ninguna

**Número de palabras:** 280- Drabble.

**Categoría:** K

**Palabra impuesta por: **Aracelly Colque Condori

* * *

**Cómico**

Miro los labios de el capitán de los Mugiwaras, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se recargo en el mástil dejando su espada a un lado. Deseaba esos labios; ansiaba lamerlos, chuparlos, morderlos y tocarlos.

Era cómico saber que ese chico era la debilidad de Law Trafalgar, siendo completamente su polo opuesto, siendo imposible que alguien como él se fijara en un niño tan cándido; era cómico ver como el cirujano de la muerte se salía de su habitual seriedad por culpa del muchacho, y era cómico que creyera que únicamente deseaba besarle.

Porque Law no sólo deseaba los labios de Luffy, lo deseaba todo de él.

—Torao— le llamó— ¿estás bien?

El doctor sonrió al ver la ligera preocupación y curiosidad del menor, y decidido tomo con una mano el suave mentón del culpable de su deseo. Este se mostró sorprendido ante ese movimiento, pero aún más al sentir los labios de Trafalgar sobre los suyos. Law por su parte se sintió en el cielo al probar esa inocente boca, y sonrió al notar que después de la sorpresa el pequeño moreno intentaba responder de manera torpe al beso. Eso le excitó en demasía.

El ojeroso tomo con fuerza la cadera del menor y lo pegó a su cuerpo, esto provocó un jadeo de sorpresa en Luffy, que Law aprovechó para meter la lengua y saborear esa boca, la cual tenía un ligero sabor a carne, le encantó.

Law sonrió sin dejar de besar al chico que hacía que se saliera de su antes perfecto control, el que le sacaba sonrisas sin que él lo planeara, el que lograba hacerlo dudar de sus acciones, el que provocaba tales situaciones cómicas.

* * *

_Ojalá les haya gustado, no sé si Aracelly se refería a un drabble cómico o me dio la palabra cómico XD Espero no haberle decepcionado. _

_Estoy trabajando muy duro en sus pedidos, sólo ténganme un poco de paciencia :3 _

_¡Gracias por comentar!_

_19/12/14_

_Greece HK_


	5. Estación

**Pareja:** Zoro/Sanji

**Advertencias:** AU

**Número de ****palabras: **550- Viñeta.

**Categoría:** K

**Palabra impuesta por: **Karen D. Portgas

* * *

**Estación**

¿Cómo había acabado en el metro con el marimo? Sanji no estaba seguro. Suspiro mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento y se anudaba la bufanda una vez más sintiendo la brisa fría de la madrugada. Realmente no había sido su plan el quedarse tan tarde en la fiesta de Kidd, mucho menos regresar a solas con Zoro. El peliverde se veía serio y cansado. Era de los pocos, además de él, que no se había puesto borracho; a pesar de que el espadachín fue quien tomo más. Siempre le sorprendía su resistencia al alcohol.

Suspiró nuevamente, viendo la estación en la que se encontraban, hizo cuentas mentalmente dándose cuenta de que aún faltaban al menos ocho. Se abrazó a si mismo buscando calor y subió el cierre de su chaqueta lo más arriba que pudo; sin embargo apenas cubría su cuello. Giro su vista a Zoro, el cual no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el camino, parecía distante, pensativo. Estaba sentado a su lado, muy cerca de él, a pesar de que había el suficiente espacio como para que el mayor no invadiera su espacio personal, ya que en el vagón solo iban ellos y un hombre de traje dormido en los asientos de adelante. Ojeo el nombre de la estación en la que acababan de detenerse, examino alrededor más por ocio que por interesarse realmente.

Se escucho un suspiro, y Sanji se sorprendió al notar que esta vez no había sido suyo; giro a ver al espadachín, y al hacerlo se encontró con su rostro a milímetros del suyo.

—Marimo, ¿qu...?— no pudo acabar su pregunta, ya que los labios contrarios sellaron los suyos. Al principio pensó en alejarlo, pero la sensación que le recorrió de pies a cabeza estremeciéndolo le detuvo de cualquier intento de empujarlo, y contrario a eso, correspondió el beso. Sintió el cálido aliento de Zoro mezclándose con el suyo, este puso las manos en sus mejillas y lo acerco más a su boca. La lengua del peliverde recorrió provocativamente su labio inferior, haciéndolo temblar.

Sanji abrió la boca permitiéndole el paso a la lengua invasora, sintiendo como recorría lentamente su cavidad, arrancándole suspiros. No era un beso apresurado ni torpe, era suave, metódico, controlado y sensual. La húmeda y caliente lengua del mayor paso suavemente por su paladar, saliendo de su boca y dandole finalmente un ligero beso en los labios antes de separarse.

El rubio respiraba agitadamente intentando recuperar el oxigeno que se había escapado de sus pulmones por tan ardiente beso. Volteo a ver a Zoro, este se encontraba tranquilo, aunque con un casi imperceptible rubor en las mejillas.

—¿Qué hiciste?— susurró Sanji sonrojado hasta las orejas y tocándose ligeramente los labios, sabia que no era la pregunta más inteligente que pudo hacer en ese momento, pero se encontraba aturdido.

—Supongo que te bese— su voz grave se escuchaba serena, y una sonrisa de lado adornaba sus labios.

—Eso ya lo sé, estúpido.

—Entonces por qué preguntas, idiota— habló burlón. El rubio sintió un pequeño tic, mientras se contenía de darle una fuerte patada.

—Quise decir, ¿por qué lo hiciste?— aclaró tranquilizándose, viéndolo atento a la espera de su respuesta.

—Quien sabe, averígualo en la siguiente estación.

* * *

_Sinceramente cuando Karen me dio esta palabra pensé en hacerlo de una estación del año, como primavera o algo así, pero mi hermana me dijo que a ella le sonaba esa palabra como estación del tren, y así nació esta viñeta, jajaja. _

_El siguiente capítulo se llamara "Fresa"_

_Espero les haya gustado. A mi sinceramente es esta la pareja de la que más me gusta escribir, porque es mi favorita._

_21/12/2014_

_Greece HK_


	6. Fresa

**Pareja:** Law/Luffy

**Advertencias:** Ninguna

**Número de palabras:** 440- Drabble.

**Categoría:** K

**Palabra impuesta por:** Onepiecelove

* * *

**Fresa**

El mayor sintió como lo abrazaban de manera entrañable, una de las piernas contrarias se enredaba entre las suyas, unos delgados brazos lo rodeaban su ancha cintura y una cabeza pelinegra se posaba en su pecho, debajo de su barbilla. Estaba inmovilizado, pero no se sentía incómodo.

Ese no esa el problema, claro que no. La cosa era saber, ¿cuándo se había metido Luffy a su cuarto y se había acostado a su lado sin que él se diera cuenta?

Vio al pequeño roncar a su lado. Suspiró. Decidió dejarlo pasar e ignorarlo, y sin corresponder el abrazo intentó dormir nuevamente.

Unos minutos después el menor se removió un poco, incómodo y gimió bajito. Esto atrajo la atención de Law.

—Mnn… Ace… no— gimió mientras vio como empezaba a sudar. Law lo miro algo extrañado. ¿Estaría teniendo pesadillas? Recordó de repente, que cuando le salvo en MarineFord, siempre solía decir ese nombre dormido entre sollozos. Sabia que era su hermano mayor que había muerto en esa guerra. Se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose impotente.

—Mugiwara-ya, despierta— le dijo en tono bajo mientras le jalaba ligeramente de los cabellos.

Volvió a removerse, pero vio como empezaba a abrir los ojos. Miro al mayor y se sobresalto un poco. El ojeroso sonrío ligeramente, feliz al verlo despierto.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Law al verlo ya tranquilo.

—Yo quería dormir contigo, Torao.

El médico suspiró, mirando fijamente esos enormes ojos azabaches.

—¿Estas enojado?— preguntó el menor haciendo un puchero, Law negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo no te debes meter a la cama de los demás sin antes preguntarles, Mugiwara-ya.

—Pero no me meto a la de los demás, sólo a la tuya.

Law sonrió divertido por la contestación del menor, alzó una mano y le acaricio al pequeño sus cabellos azabaches, haciendo que este le regalara una de sus grandes sonrisas y ronroneara por el contacto. Ante esto el ojigris no pudo evitar acercar su cara a la contraria y juntar sus labios. Luffy le correspondió inmediatamente al beso, enredando sus brazos en su cuello para acercarlo más. El beso no se profundizó, se concentraron únicamente en probar los labios del otro, suspirando por la agradable y placentera sensación.

—Torao— lo llamó el menor cuando se separaron—, me gusta besarte, tus labios saben bien, a fresa.

Law sonrió, esta vez con ternura, un sentimiento que no había experimentado nunca antes, hasta que conoció a Luffy. Ese chico era una caja de sorpresas, y justo por eso se había enamorado de él. Lo abrazo con cuidado, descubriendo que encajaban como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Luffy no volvió a tener pesadillas desde que ambos dormían juntos en las noches, abrazados.

* * *

_Aquí otro LawLu. Sinceramente me cuesta bastante trabajo escribir de ellos dos, por sus complicadas personalidades, pero no puedo evitarlo, amo demasiado a esta pareja._

_Sé que han sido cortos los drabbles LawLu que he subido, pero es que estoy trabajando en un one shot de ellos, con lemon 7u7, que pronto subiré. Sera el primer lemon que suba aquí._

_Aprovecho para desearles una muy **Feliz Navidad**, los amo a todos, y les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios._

_25/12/14_

_Greece HK_


	7. Lluvia

**Pareja: **Zoro/Sanji

**Advertencias:** Ninguna

**Número de palabras:** 1750- Oneshot

**Categoría:** K

**Palabra impuesta por: **MarisolPortgas

* * *

**Lluvia**

—¿Cómo terminé en esta situación contigo, idota?— gruñó con enfado el rubio, viendo el diluvio que caía afuera.

—Fue por tu estupidez, cocinero pervertido—gruño de vuelta el peliverde observando sus katanas, sentado a la entrada de la cueva.

—¿Mi estupidez? Si fue por tu puta culpa que nos perdimos, marimo de mierda.

—Yo nunca me pierdo. Además, fue tu culpa, si no te hubieras lastimado el tobillo no hubiéramos tenido que parar, princesita.— A Sanji se le hincho una vena de la frente.

—¿A quién llamas princesita, cabeza de alga?

—¿Ves a otra damita delicada aquí, además de ti?

—¡No insultes a las damas!

—¡Ese no es el punto! ¡¿Eres idiota?!

Ambos se miraron con furia, para después resoplar y desviar la vista bruscamente. Unos segundos después se tranquilizaron y cavilaron sus opciones en silencio.

—Supongo que lo mejor será quedarnos aquí esta noche, y mañana por la mañana nos iremos al Sunny.

—Me parece bien. Entonces prende una fogata, marimo— ordenó Sanji sentándose en una posición más cómoda sobre una gran roca.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?— preguntó el espadachín enojado.

—Porque tengo frío.

—Entonces tú préndela.

—Me da pereza.

—Eres una princesita.

—Tú un idiota cabeza de alga.

Zoro contó hasta diez para no seguir con la pelea. Estaba cansado y ahora sólo le apetecía dormir. Se metió un poco más en la cueva para no mojarse y que el aire helado no le diera de lleno. Se sentó dejando a un lado sus katanas para después cerrar los ojos comenzando a quedarse dormido.

—Hey— llamó el cocinero, el peliverde suspiró con fastidio por la interrupción de su siesta antes de dirigir su mirada a Sanji, mostrándole así que tenía su atención.— ¿Cómo perdiste el ojo, Zoro? Nunca se lo has dicho a nadie.

El espadachín alzo una ceja sorprendido. Esa fue una pregunta que realmente no esperaba. En primera porque Sanji nunca se había interesado en hablar con él de esa manera tan íntima, en segunda porque le había llamado por su nombre.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo, cocinero?— preguntó interesado.

—Supongo que es curiosidad.

—Pues no quiero hablar de eso.— El rubio hizo una mueca al ver la evasiva de Zoro, pero decidió no insistir más.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, en el cual sólo se escuchaba la lluvia caer. Sanji aprovecho para hacer una fogata, con un pequeño y viejo árbol seco que encontró en la húmeda cueva. La prendió con su encendedor acercando sus manos al fuego para calentarlas, ya que se sentían entumidas por el frío.

—Mihawk no era un maestro precisamente clemente. No dudaba en atacarme con casi toda su fuerza, estuvo a punto de matarme un par de veces. Pero bueno, le estoy agradecido por eso, ya que me hizo ser más fuerte.— Sanji al principio se sorprendió de oír hablar a Zoro, pero luego se sentó de manera que quedaran de frente poniendo atención a las palabras del peliverde, el cual estaba en la misma posición y con los ojos cerrados.— Perdí este ojo por distraerme en una batalla.

—¿Cuál fue la razón de tu distracción?— preguntó realmente interesado mientras sacaba un cigarro de su chaqueta y lo prendía.

—Escuche a Perona gritar.— El rubio recordaba a la muchacha de pelo rosado que acompañaba a Zoro en el archipiélago Sabaody. Le extraño que el peliverde se hubiera distraído con una chica.

—¿Y por qué gritaba?

—La estaban atacando unas criaturas de ese lugar, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo le hubieran hecho daño.

—¿A ti... esa chica te gusta?— preguntó dando una profunda calada a su cigarro, aspirando todo el humo que fue capaz.

—¿Por qué preguntas?— inquirió Zoro desconcertado, abriendo su único ojo y observando al cocinero.

—Hablas de ella con cariño.

—Bueno... Tuvimos sexo algunas veces.—Sanji comenzó a toser, atragantándose con el humo de tabaco, viendo al espadachín asombrado.— Pero eso sólo fue porque ambos nos sentíamos solos en ese lugar. Yo le tengo el aprecio como de una hermana menor. Y ella siente lo mismo por mi.

El cocinero estaba procesando todo eso en su mente. Joder, que le había tomado por sorpresa esa declaración, nunca pensó que alguien tan serio y reservado como Zoro tuviera también necesidades carnales.

—¿Y tú, cocinerucho?— Sanji alzo una ceja confundido, sin saber a que se refería el peliverde.— Tú también cambiaste— se explicó al ver la cara del otro—, ahora tapas tu ojo derecho, y te dejaste crecer la barba y la perilla.

El rubio lo miro un momento, nunca se imagino que Zoro se percatara también de los pequeños cambios que se había hecho.

—Bueno, realmente cambie interior y exteriormente— dijo Sanji dando una calada a su cigarro y sentándose de una manera más cómoda, ya que su tobillo comenzaba a dolerle ligeramente.

—¿Interior? Pero si sigues siendo el mismo cocinero pervertido.— La voz del espadachín tenía un toque burlón.

—Esa isla me hizo darme cuenta de algunas cosas, de las que no hubiera querido enterarme nunca— masculló, vio como el peliverde no lo interrumpía, y cualquier toque de burla se había esfumado de su rostro al ver que estaba hablando en serio.— Zoro.

—¿Qué?

—Soy gay.

Hubo un silecio durante unos segundos, en los que el rubio bajo la vista y apago el cigarro contra el suelo, esperando que Zoro se riera o mofara de él.

—¿Y eso qué?— preguntó el peliverde en tono tranquilo, como si no le hubiera dicho nada importante.

—¿Cómo qué eso qué?— la voz de Sanji se escucho más confundida que indignada.

—No veo nada malo en eso— aclaró alzando los hombros en un gesto desinteresado. Sanji dio un suspiro de alivio antes de seguir hablando.

—¿Y sí...?— el rubio titubeó y se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo calientes sus mejillas, tomando valor para lo que diría, esta vez sin apartar la mirada.— ¿Y sí te dijera que en estos dos años también me di cuenta de que... estoy enamorado de ti?

Zoro se le quedo viendo fijamente unos segundos, relámpagos iluminaron el cielo, para después escucharse algunos truenos, avisando que la tormenta estaba empeorando. El aire se sintió más frío, y el caer de las gotas de lluvia resonaba con eco dentro de la cueva.

Finalmente el espadachín suspiró.

—Lo siento, Sanji.— El rubio apretó los puños, lo iba a rechazar, ya nada volvería a ser igual entre ellos. Sintió un nudo en el estómago y en la garganta.— Pero no te creo.

—¿Qué?— preguntó el cocinero desconcertado.— Pero, ¿por qué? Te estoy diciendo la verd...

—Tus palabras no tienen valor para mí— interrumpió. —Nami, Robin, o cualquier chica bonita, a todas les dices que las amas, por eso esas palabras en ti han perdido valor. No te creo.

Sanji se mordió el labio inferior con impotencia, él tenía razón. Sin embargo nunca se había enamorado realmente, le habían enseñado que a las mujeres les hace sentir bien palabras de amor, por eso les decía que las amaba. ¿Cómo hacerle entender a Zoro eso?

—Bueno, tienes razón— susurró el rubio observando al espadachín, el cual seguía con la expresión serena en su rostro— Sí es así, ¿cómo te puedo demostrar que en serio te amo?— por la cara que hizo Zoro, seguro no se esperaba eso.

—Tú... no puedes estar hablando en serio— dijo irónico, mientras se enderezaba—, esto no es divertido, Sanji.— Oh, había usado su nombre y no uno de los insultos con los que había bautizado al rubio.

—¡¿Crees que haría esta clase de broma, idiota?!— exclamó con el ceño fruncido. —Da igual; si no me correspondes, ¿por qué me humillas?

—¡Nadie te esta humillando!

—¡Tú lo haces, estúpido!

—¡No lo hago!— gritó enojado el espadachín, para después levantarse y acercarse a el rubio, tomándolo rudamente del cuello de la camisa, poniéndolo de pie también. El brusco movimiento le hizo sentir al cocinero una punzada en el tobillo, pero le ignoro.—¡No te estoy humillando! ¡Sólo quiero que me dejes de mentir y burlarte de mí!

—¡¿Por qué demonios haría eso?!

—¡Por que yo sí estoy enamorado de ti, idiota!— la voz de Zoro se escucho dolida, y Sanji quedó pasmado unos segundos.

¿Él también le amaba?

Sanji sonrió mientras un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

—Me alegra escuchar eso— declaró. Zoro vio la reacción del menor, y sin poderse controlar y con todas las confusas emociones que sentía en ese momento... le beso.

El rubio correspondió de inmediato el beso, feliz por verse correspondido.

Fue un beso apasionado, desesperado, cargado de sentimientos. Cuando termino el beso se quedaron juntos, con las frentes unidas. Se miraron por un momento, hasta que Zoro gruñó, separándose.

—Sí te vuelvo a ver coquetear con una mujer te castraré, cocinero pervertido.— Sanji no pudo evitar reír ante eso.

—Sí, sí. Pero te advierto, nunca dejare de ser caballeroso con ellas— aclaró con el ceño fruncido.

—No me molesta que seas caballeroso, sólo no coquetees.

—Trato hecho. Y tú— el rubio lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados—, no volverás a ver a Perona si no es en plan de amigos.

Esta vez fue Zoro el que no pudo evitar reír.

—No sabia que fueras celoso, cejitas— se burló, sonriendo de lado.

—Lo soy, mucho— dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Está bien, así me gustas— reconoció, viendo como un ligero sonrojo adornaba las mejillas del cocinero. Esté se volteo mirando a otro lado.

—Oye, mira, ya paro de llover.— El espadachín giró su mirada a la salida de la cueva ante las palabras del rubio, viendo como realmente ya no llovía.

—Sí quieres podemos regresar ya al Sunny— dijo Zoro, volteando a ver a el cocinero.

—Quisiera quedarme esta noche aquí, marimo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué haremos toda la noche solos aquí, cejitas?— el peliverde tenía una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras se volvía a acercar a Sanji.

—Ya sé nos ocurrirá algo— hablo divertido, mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Zoro, acercándolo a su rostro. Se volvieron a besar, felices por como habían resultado las cosas.

—Obviamente tú serás el pasivo— habló entre el beso Zoro.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué das por hecho que lo seré yo, cabeza de alga?— exclamó con enfado Sanji cortando el beso.

—Tú eres aquí la princesita delicada que se tuerce el tobillo.

—¡Repite eso y te pateare el culo!

—Prin-ce-si-ta.

—¡Estás muerto, idiota!

Bueno, así era la relación entre ellos. Aún así, se amaban; con todos los defectos que pudiera tener cada uno, eran perfectos juntos.

* * *

_Hola, gente guapa._ _Bueno, quería acabar el año con un oneshot de mi pareja favorita, pero comenzare el 2015 con un LawLu, que tendrá el ansiado lemon 7u7 La verdad me cuesta mucho trabajo hacer lemon, pero me esfuerzo por ustedes._

_Realmente espero que les haya gustado, no vemos pronto._

_Mil gracias por estarme acompañando en este fanfic, que tengan felices fiestas._

_**¡Feliz a****ño nuevo!** _

_31/12/14_

_Greece HK_


	8. Cereza

**Pareja:** Law/Luffy

**Advertencias:** Lemon.

**Número de palabras:** 1200- Oneshot.

**Categoría:** M

**Palabra impuesta por: **Love Pansage.

* * *

**Cereza**

—¡Tengo calor~!— se quejaba el capitán colgado en la barandilla, junto a Usopp y Chopper.

—Sí, hace mucho calor— concibió el renito.

—Demasiado calor— prosiguió el tirador.

—¿Quieren callarse de una vez?— rugió Sanji, quien estaba saliendo de la cocina con unos postres fríos para sus damas. Subió las escaleras con elegancia y luego se puso a revolotear alrededor de Nami y Robin, quienes estaban tomando el sol en bikini.

Law miró a los Mugiwara desde el mástil. No lo negaría, hacia un calor sofocante. Volteo a ver al pequeño capitán y sonrió de lado con lujuria viendo ese delgado pero marcado abdomen, con finas gotas de sudor recorriéndolo.

—¡Sanji! ¡Yo también quiero postre!— gritó Luffy dirigiéndose a su cocinero, el cual lo recibió refunfuñando, ya que había interrumpido el coqueteo que tenía con Robin y Nami.

—¿Qué quieres de postre, Luffy?— Ambos se estaban dirigiendo a la cocina, todos los hombres comenzaron a decir diferentes postres, pero hubo uno que llamó la atención.

—Helado de cereza— soltó sin pensar el ojeroso, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente al ver como todas las miradas se posaban sobre él.

—¡Sí, Sanji! ¡Quiero helado!— aprobó el capitán de los Mugiwara.

Law, un poco avergonzado por su actitud infantil se dirigió a su cuarto. Era extraño que aquí lo tratarán con tanta familiaridad, y que hasta el carpintero haya despejado una bodega y hecho un cuarto para él.

Se recostó en la pequeña cama mirando el techo, pensando detenidamente en lo que podría salir mal al llegar a Dressrosa. Escuchó como alguien entraba al cuarto, abrió un ojo fijándose en el pequeño capitán, que ponía dos platos de helado en el pequeño buró que había al lado de la cama.

Luffy sin pedir permiso o preguntar se acostó junto a su aliado, abrazándolo por la cintura. Law suspiró acariciando la cabeza del menor, para luego tomarlo del mentón y darle un profundo beso.

Unos instantes después se separó de Luffy, apoyándose con sus codos sobre la cama para poder admirarlo de frente, el pequeño le regaló una gran sonrisa, Law, sin darse cuenta estaba también sonriéndole de manera sincera, dejando a un lado el rostro serio y sarcástico que siempre traía, acarició sus mejillas, en verdad ese chico le gustaba bastante.

—¿Me dejaste helado?— preguntó rodando sobre él para poder comprobarlo, al parecer su pequeño amante no se había terminado todo el helado, alargó la mano para tomar una cucharada y la derramó sobre el pecho del pequeño que dio un brinco al sentir el frío líquido sobre su cuerpo Law sonrió mientras pasaba su lengua sobre el helado derramado, provocando que Luffy se riera y retorciera ante la deliciosa sensación. Hacía mucho que Law no disfrutaba tanto de la compañía de alguien, se sentía extrañamente feliz, una segunda cucharada arrancó la suave risita que tanto le gustaba.

—Quiero que lo hagamos, ahora mismo— dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa. A Law nunca le había gustado que le dieran ordenes, pero realmente nunca había podido negarle algo a Luffy. Además, ¿quién se negaría a semejante orden?

—Entonces prepárate, porque no me voy a detener.

Comenzó a besarlo de manera apasionada, cuando se separó de sus labios noto que su respiración era constante y acelerada. Luffy estaba tan excitado como él. Mientras lo desnudaba y tocaba todo su cuerpo comenzó a bajar sus labios por su cuello, sus manos recorrían lentamente el pecho. El menor sintió la húmeda y caliente lengua de Law sobre su clavícula que mordió dejando una marca roja en el lugar.

Después descendió con suaves besos y una que otra mordida hasta llegar a uno de los pezones, succionándolo con fuerza y terminando con una suave mordida sobre éste.

Sus manos se aferraron a la cintura de Luffy y con la lengua dejó un camino húmedo hasta el ombligo en el cual no perdió más de unos cuantos segundos, su objetivo estaba aún más abajo. Ante sus ojos, el miembro del pelinegro estaba más que duro, así que sin pensarlo lo tragó hasta donde le fue posible, succionándolo con fuerza logrando que el cuerpo de Luffy se arqueara y le tomara de la cabeza.

Luffy sentía esa lengua caliente subir y bajar por su extensión, al mismo tiempo que los labios del médico succionaban con fuerza, y comenzaban a hacerle perder la cordura.

Los dedos se crisparon entre la cabellera de Law, avisando que estaba a punto de correrse, pero este en ves de quitarse aceleró el ritmo, y succionó con fuerza. Cerró los ojos al sentir como un líquido espeso y caliente empezaba a bajar por su garganta, tragándolo con lentitud. Sonrió suavemente al sentir al menor jadear por el reciente clímax, abriendo los ojos y relamiendo sus labios ante la escena que se presentaba ante su lujuriosa mirada: Luffy completamente desnudo, gimiendo su nombre entrecortadamente con su piel perlada por el sudor.

Lo tomó por la cintura y le dio la vuelta, acomodándolo en cuatro patas. Le abrió las piernas y bajó su cabeza hasta estar frente al virgen trasero. Con sus manos separó las nalgas de Luffy, viendo su rosada entrada.

Law se separó un momento para recorrer la nerviosa zona con un lengüetazo, humedeciéndola, y subiendo por toda su columna vertebral erizándole la piel, lo tomó fuertemente de la cintura y agarró su hombría acercándola a la entrada del menor. Humedeció su propio miembro y lo introdujo rápidamente con una estocada profunda empezando así a deleitarse con el estrecho cuerpo que tanto le gustaba, Luffy intentó mantenerse apoyado con sus cuatro extremidades pero las estocadas eran tan fuertes que se le vencieron los brazos quedando completamente boca abajo con el trasero subido, la posición le dejaba adentrarse hasta lo más profundo rozando una y otra vez los sitios más sensibles del pequeño capitán.

—Más... rápido, aaah... más rápido— jadeó arrancándole a Law una sonrisa de satisfacción, subió el ritmo provocando cada vez más jadeos.

Sintió como Luffy comenzaba a apretar más su interior, y a soltar jadeos ahogados. Vio como temblaba pronunciando su nombre, anunciando que había llegado al orgasmo. Subió el ritmo de las estocadas, el cuerpo del chico se sentía tremendamente bien.

—Torao... te quiero— soltó el pequeño casi sin voz por la fuerte oleada orgásmica que aún recorría su cuerpo; la inesperada frase desató el clímax del ojigris corriéndose dentro, sus cuerpos seguían unidos, sólo se oían las respiraciones agitadas de ambos. Law salió de él con cuidado, y se recostó a su lado.

—Te quiero— repitió el pequeño capitán mientras escondía su sonrojado rostro en la almohada, el corazón del médico dio un fuerte vuelco. Guardó silencio, no estaba acostumbrado a decir lo que sentía, sin embargo le regaló a Luffy un suave beso en la mejilla sonrojada mientras sonreía para sí mismo.

—Torao~ Tengo hambre, ¡quiero carne!— Esto provocó una risita del mayor, a sabiendas de que Luffy nunca cambiaría.

Desde ese día, cada tarde calurosa Law pedía al cocinero helado de cereza, provocando un sonrojo y risas de su pequeño amante.

* * *

_Siento mucho haber tardado en actualizar, pero la universidad me tuvo muy ocupada, para disculparme subiere otro oneshot mañana._

_Que tengan un buen día, mil gracias por los reviews._

_09/01/15_

_Greece HK_


	9. Espiral

**Pareja:** Zoro/Sanji

**Advertencias:** Ninguna

**Número de palabras:** 660- Viñeta.

**Categoría:** K

**Palabra impuesta por:** annedmonkey

* * *

**Espiral**

Nuevamente, dos integrantes de la tripulación de los Sombreros de Paja se enfrascaban en su habitual discusión, ¿la razón? Probablemente ni ellos la recordaran.

—Creí que era imposible, pero te has hecho más idiota en estos dos años, marimo.

—¡Deja de joder, cejas de molino invertido!

—¡Invertido tienes el cerebro, incompetente desorientado!

Después de unos minutos de tantos gritos la navegante decidió que era tiempo de imponer orden en la cubierta, así que de unos buenos golpes en la cabeza, silencio al espadachín y al cocinero.

—¡Me tienen harta!— gritaba Nami con un aura aterradora a su alrededor. —¡Tú, lárgate a cocinar!— exclamo señalando a Sanji, el cual la veía con corazones a su alrededor acatando inmediatamente la orden— ¡Y tú, vete a hacer el tonto a otro lado!

El espadachín gruñó, pero no le refutó la orden a la pelinaranja. Suficiente pelea había tenido con el cocinero ya; así que sin más, se marcho a hacer sus habituales ejercicios con sus descomunales pesas.

La navegante suspiró cansada, tomando asiento junto a Robin— No entiendo porque esos dos se pelean tanto, si se odiaban desde el principio de esa manera no debieron aceptar enfrascarse en la misma tripulación— hablaba Nami cerrando los ojos, sintiendo la brisa en su rostro.

—En eso te equivocas, navegante-san— la tranquila voz de la morena hizo que abriera los ojos, y volteara a verla interrogante— No hay odio entre ellos, ni siquiera en sus peleas— explicó ante la pregunta muda de la otra.

—¿Qué no hay odio?—pregunto incrédula Nami.

—Ni un poco.

La navegante cerró los ojos, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Tengo sed— se quejó el peliverde secándose con una toalla el sudor. Miró la posición del sol, calculando que ya había entrenado poco más de dos horas, así que la comida estaría lista pronto. Se quedo pensando unos segundos antes de alzar los hombros en un gesto desinteresado— No creo que al estúpido cocinero le importe que tome una cerveza— dicho esto camino rumbo a la cocina, observando a lo lejos como Luffy salía volando después de su seguramente milésimo intento de robar la comida.

—¡Es en serio, Luffy! ¡Vuelves a entrar en la cocina y por una semana sólo te serviré verduras!— la voz del rubio se escuchaba enojada, el capitán de la tripulación únicamente hizo un puchero ante la amenaza y salió corriendo para jugar con Franky y Chopper.

El espadachín entro a la cocina encontrándose a un enojado rubio.

—¿Qué te pasa, cejitas?— tomo una botella de cerveza del estante mientras se recargaba en la mesa, esperando una respuesta.

—Luffy rompió dos platos— la voz del otro sonaba agotada, probablemente por el esfuerzo que le costó sacar al pelinegro de la cocina.

El peliverde lo miro un momento mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida, dejándola en la mesa para después acercarse lentamente a Sanji. Este se giró al sentir la presencia de Zoro cerca, mirándole a los ojos.

—En la cocina no, marimo— advirtió, haciendo que el otro enmarcara la ceja.

—No haré nada, cocinero pervertido— habló cuando ya estaba adelante de él, tomándolo posesivamente de la cadera— Sólo quiero un beso.

Sanji se ruborizó ligeramente, extrañado por la petición, pero no se negó cuando sintió los labios de Zoro contra los suyos, en una suave caricia, la cual tan rápido como empezó, termino. El espadachín se separó lentamente, observando con detenimiento el sonrojo de su rubio amante. Este le miro desconcertado por su rara actitud, hasta que sintió la mano del peliverde que estaba apoyada en su mejilla subir hacia su frente.

El espadachín repaso con sus dedos la ceja del menor, siguiendo un camino en espiral.

—Es tan rídicula— se burlo sacando al cocinero de su aturdimiento, este estaba a punto de darle una buena patada por comenzar a molestarlo, pero se detuvo al sentir los labios de Zoro contra su frente.

—¿Qué coño pasa contigo hoy, estúpido?

El peliverde no respondió al insulto ni se molesto, riéndose divertido ante la cara color escarlata del otro.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado. Ya tengo los siguientes dos oneshots, los iré subiendo en el transcurso de la semana. _

_10/01/15_

_Greece HK_


	10. Carne

**Pareja:** Ace/Luffy

**Advertencias:** Lemon, Incesto.

**Número de palabras:** 400- Drabble.

**Categoría:** T

**Palabra impuesta por: **Srta. Komaeda

* * *

**Carne**

—¡Ace, tengo hambre!

El mayor de los hermanos detuvo los besos que estaba repartiendo en el cuello del más pequeño.

—Por dios, Luffy ¡Acabas de comer!

—Pero Ace, ¡siempre que tenemos sexo me da hambre!

El pecoso sintió un tic en la ceja. Suspiró separándose del menor.

—Pero aún no tenemos, Luffy. Apenas estábamos comenzando.

—Quiero carne, Ace. Por favor.— Oh, Ace nunca se había podido resistir a los pucheros de su hermano, justo como el que adornaba su rostro en ese momento.

—Está bien, vamos a la cocina.

Luffy le regalo una gran sonrisa y se acomodo la ropa para salir corriendo tras su hermano a comer. Ace sirvió una gran bandeja de de carne y cuando las colocó en la mesa ambos comenzaron a devorarlas, haciendo gala de los pocos modales que tenían en la mesa.

Cuando el mayor termino vio a su hermano comiendo la última pieza y observó una gota de la jugosa carne resbalarse de entre los rosados labios, pasar por el delgado cuello, para terminar en el blanco pecho y perderse en la camisa roja.

Ace siempre había tenido poco control con su hermano y al verle terminar de comer lo jaló de la mano y lo sentó en su regazo.

Estaba excitado, así que no se demoró mucho en sacar la ropa de ambos y comenzar un apasionado beso, mientras estimulaba al menor.

Lo preparó rápidamente y de una embestida entro completamente en él. Luffy sin esperar comenzó a cabalgar a su hermano, ganándose gruñidos de esté. El menor jadeaba y gemía sin control.

—Luffy...— lo llamó mientras le acariciaba la nuca y las mejillas. Se acercó a sus labios lamiéndolos, y mordiéndolos.

—Ace… eres demasiado caliente… siento que me voy a quemar…— confesó al finalizar el beso. El pecoso alzo la mirada a la cara de su hermano; un fino hilo de saliva escurría con lentitud hasta su pecho, tenía pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos y un prominente sonrojo en la cara; el placer se había desbordado así como la pasión del mayor cuando lo agarró del trasero y comenzó a cargarlo para darle mayor fuerza y velocidad a los embates; los jadeos de Luffy aumentaron, su cuerpo solo vibraba a la par que la tensión en ambos vientres aumentaba, sintieron el orgasmo aproximarse, y con las pocas fuerzas que aun poseía besó a Ace.

Esto en definitiva era mejor que la carne.

* * *

_He decidido que intentaré actualizar martes y viernes, para tener un buen control del fic, ¿les parece bien?_

_13/01/15_

_GreeceHK_


	11. Dolor

**Pareja:** Zoro/Law

**Advertencias:** Tortura, sadomasoquismo.

**Número de palabras:** 1450- Oneshot.

**Categoría:** T

**Palabra impuesta por:** Maya

* * *

**Dolor**

Sabía que lo que iba a hacer no estaba bien, y una parte de él se sentía mal. Probablemente no tenía justificación, ya que a pesar de que sabe que está mal y en contra de sus principios, a pesar de que ama a Zoro lo va a hacer.

En realidad, no es más que cansancio; cansancio de que el espadachín sea siempre tan controlado, siempre tan amable, siempre tan dulce. No le gustaba, él necesita algo más fuerte, y él haría cualquier cosa para conseguir ese "algo". Porque él bien sabía que era masoquisa en cuanto al sexo se trataba, necesitaba dolor.

Law casi detiene su plan cuando el espadachín silbó entre dientes, tensó los hombros y los músculos mientras clavaba sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos, haciéndolas sangrar.

Zoro tomo al pelinegro del cuello y le dio un puñetazo, sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarla y pidió perdón, pero el daño estaba hecho; Law sabía que su amante quería esto, y sólo el perfecto autocontrol que el espadachín mantenía impedía a ambos la satisfacción. El médico se limpió la sangre de su labio, ahora roto por el golpe, y observó al espadachín.

Zoro luchó contra eso. Luchó contra la droga en las venas que Trafalgar le había inyectado. Él perdió.

Law sintió como unas manos fuertes le clavaban en el suelo. Esas mismas manos arrancaron con salvajismo la ropa de su cuerpo; uñas se enterraron en su piel y dejaron rastros de color rojo a lo largo de su pecho y las caderas, haciéndolo jadear de placer.

El espadachín entró en el de manera brusca, él se estiró más allá de sus límites, sintió como lo desgarraban por dentro, y Law arqueó la espalda sintiendo el enfermo placer de ser lastimado tan brutalmente. Le dolía y gemía bajo cada golpe y caricia violenta, perdió la cuenta de todas las contusiones que estaba seguro se formarían más tarde. Escuchaba sus propios gemidos entrecortados y sentía como el espadachín le daba más de lo que había estado sediento. Se sintió sumiso, utilizado, dominado; sonrió, amaba esas sensaciones.

Sólo vio a Zoro dudar una vez, cuando dio una embestida particularmente brutal, que había arrancado un ronco y doloroso grito de su garganta, sintió los movimientos del espadachín amenazar por detenerse, vacilaban por un momento hasta que Law cambió eso. Rodó con sus piernas las caderas del otro y comenzó a restregarse contra él, mordiendo su cuello; y fue lo que necesito Zoro para reanudar sus salvajes movimientos anteriores.

Parecía haberse prolongado durante horas las fuertes sensaciones de placer-dolor, pero cuando terminó y ambos llegaron a un poderoso orgasmo parecían haber sido sólo unos minutos. Law se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando por las olas orgásmicas que aún sentía. Su piel, sensible por los golpes, enviaba agujas afiladas de malestar a todas partes. El sudor se aferraba a sus cuerpos, y Zoro sintió como la niebla de su cabeza comenzaba a desvanecerse.

El espadachín se apartó de él por completo, algo que en un principio estaba agradecido por que el contacto entre ellos también comenzaba a ser doloroso para su herida piel, pero le preocupó cuando Zoro se levantó y lo dejó solo, saliendo de la habitación acomodándose el pantalón, y con el pecho desnudo. No es que Law se sintiera enojado o amargado al respecto, no, él sabía que esto era una posibilidad antes de empezar; sabía que cuando Zoro recuperara el sentido y la cordura estaría realmente enojado. Law se había preparado para su ira, se había preparado para gritos y acusaciones, y tal vez también para ser golpeado.

Pero no... esto. No estaba preparado para la indiferencia y la mirada de decepción que le había mandado antes de salir. Este dolor que sentía en su pecho sabía que se lo merecía. Ser dejado, abandonado, herido; se sentía peor que cualquier golpe, daño de peor manera que un apretón en su corazón.

Law se impulsó hacia arriba con los brazos temblorosos y buscó su ropa.

Fue un esfuerzo infructuoso, puesto que sólo pudo ponerse sus bóxers ya que los pantalones tenían grandes rasgaduras y el botón ya no estaba, y su camisa estaba destrozada en una esquina de la habitación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Law no se dio vuelta, incluso si el sonido de la dura voz de Zoro le hizo realmente feliz.

—Vestirme. O eso intento.

—Trae tu puto culo para acá.

Era una petición desconcertante, Law se dio media vuelta con una pregunta sobre sus labios cuando un fuerte brazo alrededor de su cintura tiró de él con bastante mal humor. Luchó contra el tirón, pero terminó estando en la ancha espalda del espadachín, quien lo cargaba de caballito.

—Eres tan jodidamente terco. Sólo déjame hacer esto.

Una vez más Law abrió la boca, esta vez con más de un insulto que una pregunta, pero respiró afilado cortando cualquier palabra al sentir el clima contra su cuerpo desnudo. El fuerte frío chocaba en su piel aún sensible. Le hacía sentirse enfermo; sus manos apretaron los hombros de Zoro lo suficiente fuerte para dejar marcas temporales.

—No debiste volver.— Su voz sonaba ronca y patética, incluso para sí mismo.

—Sí, no debí hacerlo.— Zoro no lo miró ni sonaba divertido pero afirmó su agarré en las caderas de Law. —Pero eso sería significaría dejar tu patético culo a la suerte.

Apretando la mandíbula, Law empujó contra los hombros de Zoro.

—Yo soy mayor que tú.— Pero el espadachín negado a dejarlo ir lo atrajo más cerca de lo que era antes, haciéndolo pegar completamente su pecho lastimado a la fornida espalda. Law frunció el ceño al ver que Zoro tuvo el descaro de sonreír.

—Más grande, sí, pero no es eres realmente inteligente.— La sonrisa se desvaneció. —En serio. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—... No tengo porque responderte.— Alejó sus manos de Zoro, tratando de liberarse. Pero el espadachín lo aferró con más fuerza.

—Law, ¿tienes miedo de mí?— Era una pregunta extraña, bastante extraña, que no pudo responder por un momento.

—No, nuca te tendría miedo.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Eso debería ser obvio.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no hablaste conmigo? No sólo sobre esto, sino también con todo lo demás, yo no soy un maldito lector de mentes, Law. Pero en realidad esta es la forma en que siempre actúas. Yo no puedo saber lo que quieres, necesitas o lo que estás pensando. Si quieres que te entienda sólo debes... abrirte a mí.

Law se burló ligeramente. —¿Y qué cambiaba eso? ¿Tú habrías hecho esto si yo te lo hubiera pedido? Te conozco, Zoro, no lo hubieras hecho. No puedes.

El espadachín abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, frunció el ceño, y finalmente asintió.

—Está bien, no lo hubiera hecho. No puedo hacerte daño, de ninguna manera. Pero eso es porque me preocupo por ti. Por que te amo.— Cada palabra Law la sentía como un puñetazo en el estómago.

—No digas eso.

—Nunca te lo he dicho antes, creo que es necesario para mí decirlo, y para ti escucharlo.

Cerró los ojos. —No quiero oír eso.— Zoro lo dejo con cuidado en el suelo, y se giró quedando de frente a Law, una mano tomó su cadera y otra tomó su cabeza, tirando de él en un abrazo.

—Te amo.— Las manos de Law temblaban mientras empujaba el pecho del espadachín, intentando liberarse.

—Detente.

—No.

Lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, pero él no quería llorar. No quería que Zoro lo viera llorar.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan terco?

—Mira quien habla.

—Honestamente, Zoro— dio un suspiro tembloroso y presionó su frente contra el hombro del espadachín—, eres un jodido loco por volver.

—Lo sé.— La voz de Zoro se escuchaba tranquila—Los dos somos locos, sólo que de diferentes tipos. Yo por ejemplo, soy un loco que se enamora de médicos sedientos de sangre que nunca duermen. Soy un loco que está dispuesto a perdonarlos por casi cualquier cosa.

Mencionado médico resopló, ya que era lo más cerca que podía llegar a una risa en la situación actual. Dejo vacilante un beso en el cuello del peliverde, cerrando los ojos—Te amo, Zoro.

—Sí— Sabía que el peliverde estaba sonriendo, aunque no lo pudiera ver— Lo sé, médico de mierda. Yo también.

* * *

_Esta pareja no es muy famosa, pero es de mis favoritas, ¿a ustedes les gusta?_

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios._

_16/01/15_

_GreeceHK_


	12. Enamorarse

**Pareja:** Law/Luffy

**Advertencias:** Ninguna

**Número de palabras:** 1400- Oneshot.

**Categoría:** K

**Palabra impuesta por:** Carita Feliz

* * *

**Enamorarse**

—Capitán, ¿por qué estamos cambiando de curso?— pregunto el oso polar con curiosidad, viendo a su capitán, quien estaba mirando a través de la ventana del submarino.

—Ya te lo dije, Bepo. Vamos a ir a mostrar nuestros respetos al nuevo Rey de los Piratas— explico con desinterés Law, sin quitar la vista del mar. Bepo quedo viendo un rato al pelinegro, para luego suspirar.

—Luffy-san es realmente sorprendente— comenzó a hablar el navegante de los piratas Heart, sentándose en un sillón, sin despegar la mirada de su capitán—. Él salvo el país de Arabasta, destruyó Enies Lobby declarándose enemigo del mundo, todo por salvar a un nakama, no le importo golpear a un noble mundial, se metió en Impel Down y salió con más de doscientos presos, participó en la guerra de Marineford, salvó a la Isla Gyojin y derrotó a los emperadores. Uno fue con su ayuda, capitán. Formo una alianza y confío ciegamente siempre en usted.

—Lo sé—. Bepo suspiró dándose cuenta de la sonrisa que tenía Law era completamente sincera, llena de cariño y, ¿amor?

—Si me lo pregunta, no creo que sea bueno que se enamore de Luffy-san, capitán—. Law por primera vez desde que habían comenzado la conversación volteo a ver a su nakama, alzando una ceja.

—¿Tan obvio soy?— preguntó dando un suspiro resignado.

—No es eso, llevamos mucho tiempo viajando juntos, simplemente he aprendido a conocerlo— intentó animarlo, regalándole una sonrisa amable.

—Ya veo. ¿Por qué crees que no sea buena idea enamorarme de él?— Había vuelto a dirigir su mirada a la ventana, perdiéndose en el profundo azul del mar.

—No digo que él sea una mala persona, todo lo contrario, Monkey D. Luffy es el hombre que ha llevado el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Pero no quiero que usted salga herido si no llegase a corresponder sus sentimientos.— Vio al ojigris morder su labio inferior, procesando las palabras de su nakama.

Unos días después llegaron a una pequeña isla, donde veían unos cuantos barcos que de seguro eran de los aliados de los Mugiwara, a lo lejos destacaba el Thousand Sunny.

Los piratas Hearts caminaron por la isla. Trafalgar reconoció el lugar donde se encontraban al instante, era la isla donde estaban las tumbas de Portgas D. Ace y Barbablanca. Pero por lo que Law recordaba estaban al lado contrario de la isla. Mientras más se acercaban más nervios sentía el cirujano de la muerte en su interior. Después de todo no había visto a Luffy desde hacía ya dos años, luego de que derrotaran a uno de los emperadores se habían separado.

El pelinegro suspiró intentando tranquilizarse al ver a unos metros a los Mugiwaras, por lo visto haciendo una fiesta junto a los aliados. Ya que apenas hace dos semanas Luffy y su tripulación habían encontrado el One Piece.

Cuando estaba a unos metros Law escucho una voz que conocía a la perfección, aunque esta estuviera ligeramente más grave.

—¡Torao! ¡Me alegro que hayas venido! ¡Por acá!— Giro su vista encontrando a Luffy junto a sus nakamas, comiendo y bebiendo. Sonrío de lado y se acercó al muchacho, ¿o debería decir hombre? Ya que observándolo mejor se dio cuenta de que había cambiado un poco su aspecto. Lo notó más alto, aunque él seguía ganándole en estatura. Sus facciones se veían más maduras, su cuerpo era adornado por nuevas cicatrices, unas más recientes que otras. Una gran capa del Rey de los Piratas sobre sus hombros, mostrándolo imponente. Sus ojos eran más fieros pero con alivio Law notó que aún conservaban la inocencia que le caracterizaba. Observo con detenimiento a Luffy reír, y sin darse cuenta tenía una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

—Mugiwara-ya, mi tripulación y yo te queremos felicitar por tu nuevo título— exclamo sin quitar la sonrisa, mirando fijamente al menor.

—¡Ya veo! Gracias, pero no se queden ahí, ¡únanse a la fiesta! ¡Coman y beban lo que quieran!— Los piratas Heart rápidamente se unieron a la celebración.

Law comenzó a hablar con Zoro, el que hace un año más o menos llevaba consigo el título del mejor espadachín del mundo. Observó con atención a los Sombreros de Paja, los cuales estaban a su alrededor. La tripulación indudablemente se había hecho realmente fuertes, y sus talentos habían mejorado notoriamente. Ahora todos y cada uno de ellos eran reconocidos por todo el mundo.

—¡Torao!— Escucho al capitán llamarle, lo encontró a unos metros haciéndole señas de que se acercara, así que sin dudar un momento se levantó dirigiéndose a él.

—¿Pasa algo, mugiwara-ya?— preguntó ya estando a su lado.

—Quiero hablar contigo— dijo con una sonrisa— En privado.

Law alzo una ceja, sorprendido. Pero asintió accediendo a la petición. Ambos caminaron por unos minutos, dirigiéndose al Sunny Go.

—Has cambiado, Torao. Estas más alto y musculoso— soltó como si nada Luffy— ¡Oh! Y sonríes más, eso me alegra— El pelinegro simplemente bufó, no aceptaría que sonreía sólo porque lo había vuelto a ver, ni lo feliz que le había hecho recibir un alabo del menor. Una vez arriba del barco entraron al acuario. El médico vio maravillado la cantidad de peces que había ahí, la mayoría nunca los había visto.

—Los peces son del All Blue— explicó con su eterna sonrisa el capitán del barco.— Pero eso es un secreto— Law sonrió de lado al ver a el menor poner un dedo sobre sus labios, en señal de silencio.

—¿De qué querías hablar?— inquirió curioso el ojigris sentándose en el sillón, donde poco después le acompaño Luffy, quitándose la capa y dejándola a su lado.

—No estoy acostumbrado a usar esto— refunfuño con un puchero, arrancándole a Law una risita.— Torao, ayer Sanji me dijo que ya que era el Rey de los Piratas debía de tener una reina a mi lado.

—Bueno, eso es verdad— concordó, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

—Y cuando Hancock escucho eso me volvió a pedir matrimonio— siguió relatando Luffy. El médico no dijo nada, mostrando un rostro sereno, sin hacer notar el remolino de sentimientos que tenía dentro.

—¿Acaso me pedirás ser el padrino de bodas?— habló con burla, ocultando la tristeza que sintió al ver al menor reír feliz, ¿había acertado? Se mordió el labio inferior mirando el suelo.

—Sí, era algo así— aceptó. Law de repente sintió como si el aire comenzará a faltar, sofocándose.— Tiene que ver con mi próxima reina pirata.

El mayor tomo una gran bocada de aire antes de hablar.— ¿A sí?, ¿entonces ya decidiste que si será la shikibukai?— preguntó intentando sonar normal.

—No, quiero que tú seas mi reina pirata, Law— hablo con una voz segura y completamente seria.

Un silencio siguió de esas palabras, silencio en el cual Luffy esperaba pacientemente la respuesta del otro. Law estaba aturdido, sin poder creer las palabras del menor. No porque le ofendiese que le hubiera dicho 'reina', sino por el significado. Volteo a ver a Luffy, sintiendo sus mejillas ligeramente calientes.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que dijiste, mugiwara-ya?— preguntó inseguro.

—¡Claro que sí!— exclamo levantándose de su asiento, y arrodillándose frente a Law, quien lo vio sorprendido, con la boca entreabierta— Yo, Monkey D. Luffy, el Rey de los Piratas, quiero que tú, Trafalgar D. Watel Law, seas mi Reina Pirata, y me acompañes en mis aventuras como mi nakama y pareja— habló completamente seguro, sin despegar su mirada del otro.

—A mi... No me gusta que me den ordenes.

—Lo sé.

—Yo...— por primera vez en años, se había quedado sin palabras— Mi... Mi tripulación, yo no la puedo dej...

—No te preocupes por eso, hable de esto con Bepo. Dijo que no veía problema en él encargarse de la tripulación, que lo que quería era que su capitán fuese feliz— interrumpió viéndolo con una sonrisa.— Yo te amo, Torao.

Después de unos segundos Law suspiró. —Sí es así— susurró con una sonrisa de lado—, sería un honor acompañarle en su viaje, capitán.

Luffy soltó su característica risa. El mayor se inclinó para adelante, y tomo con una mano la mejilla del pelinegro, ambos se miraron fijamente antes de besarse.

Bepo sonrió en medio de la fiesta, recordando las palabras del Mugiwara "¡Yo realmente amo a Torao!", suspiró, extrañaría a su capitán, pero sabia que con él estaría ahora mejor, después de todo era de quién se había enamorado.

* * *

_Ojalá la actitud de Law no me haya salido muy OoC, sinceramente me cuesta trabajo escribir de esta pareja por sus personalidades, pero no lo puedo evitar, me gustan demasiado *3* _

_Espero haya sido de su agrado._

_28/01/15_

_Greece HK_


End file.
